


Kali's Destruction

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Beacon Hills 9 Square Bingo [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia's perspective the day Kali kills her pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kali's Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Visionary" and "The Overlooked." Written for the 'Female' square during 9 Square Bingo at Beacon Hills on LJ.

Kali’s pack stood together in the forest. “Do you know why Kali wanted us to meet her here?” Rose asked Julia.

Julia shook her head no. As both pack emissary and Kali’s best friend, she was usually the first to know what the Alpha was thinking, but this time she was in the dark. “All she said was it was important.”

Julia and the four Betas had been waiting for almost an hour by the time their Alpha showed. “We were starting to wonder if you weren’t coming” Sara said to Kali.

Kali looked troubled. Marie approached her, asking “Kali, what’s wrong?”

Before Julia knew what was happening, Kali extended her claws and brutally slit open Rose’s throat, nearly decapitating her in the process.

The pack members screamed in horror. “Why?” Gwen sobbed.

Instead of answering, Kali turned on the other pack members. Instinctively, the three Betas went into defensive mode, while Julia stood frozen in place

It didn’t matter that there was three of them and only one of her. Within minutes all three Betas lay dead on the ground, bodies bloody and broken. After they’d been beaten to within an inch of their lives, Kali had slit all their throats the same way she had Rose’s.

Julia, as the weakest member of the pack, had been saved for last. She knew attempting to outrun an Alpha werewolf was futile, but she tried anyway. Kali caught up to her in about five seconds.

Julia fought for her life, but she didn’t stand a chance against Kali’s claws. The Alpha tore her to shreds, and Julia prayed for death with each new scratch.

Then suddenly, the clawing stopped. Kali stood up and was walking away. For a moment she paused and it looked like she was going to come back to finish Julia off. ‘Please no’ Julia thought. But no; the Alpha continued walking out of the forest, leaving her destruction behind.

When she was sure the Alpha had gone, Julia gathered up all her remaining strength and began to drag herself through the forest. After going about 50 yards, she found what she was looking for.

Julia rested her hand on one of The Nemeton’s large roots and prayed for the strength to survive long enough for her revenge.


End file.
